


Angels Could Be Bad

by Trish_Is_Trash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Is this angst, M/M, Multi, Swearing, alcohol mention, included a shit ton of my own headcanons, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish_Is_Trash/pseuds/Trish_Is_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir swung in through the open window, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Nathanaël," he said, "call Nino and make some tea, I need help."</p><p>=+=</p><p>Everyone has done things they regret a lot.<br/>But Chat may have very well fucked up really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, enjoy this.

After the akuma attacks, Adrien always checked up on the students that had been akumatised. He made sure they were okay, that they didn't feel guilty for what they did because it wasn't really them; it was the akuma, the negativity. Though, of course, who wouldn't feel guilty about it?

Adrien loved helping out, though. He always asked how everyone was, if they needed help; anything.

He befriended some of them, like Juleka, who was now openly friendly with him, or Kim, who now playfully teased him.

Though, he didn't expect to befriend Nathanaël so quickly. He did not even think it was possible for them to become best friends like they were now. But it happened.

It all started small, with quick chats in-between classes. Then they decided to study together and usually paired up together if Nino was taken by Alya and Alix by Kim (which happened often). Fast forward a few weeks, maybe a month or two, Adrien wasn't sure, and they were best friends.

Nino, of course, wasn't left out, Adrien wouldn't allow it. Nino had been great friends with Nath (and Marinette) when they were younger so them being buddies again was honestly so awesome and Adrien loved how they still remembered their old inside-jokes.

Soon, the two became Adrien's closest friends, who he could always count on. If any of them had a problem, they could always count on each other. And Adrien loved that about them.

If Adrien was upset, Nino was always there to cheer him up, and Nath always made them all tea and they sat and listened to him and gave advice as best as they could. He really loved his best friends for these things. 

But with great friends comes great trouble and Adrien has almost been revealed as Chat Noir to the both of them many, many times. It wasn't easy handling superhero life and normal life but Adrien did what he could.

Until one night, he asked his Lady, "My Lady, what if...I had told someone my identity. Someone I know I could really trust?"

She looked at him, her expression unreadable. "It depends, do you know they would never tell?"

He nodded.

She sighed and said, "Yes, you can. You can tell. But if anyone else finds out..." She didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to. She looked worried, as if she didn't know if his friends would be trustworthy.

But they were.

Nino and Nath immediately swore on their lives to never tell a soul.

"No one can know." They nodded along with Adrien's words.

After that, everything was splendid. Adrien could finally transform in front of his friends and talk about his and Ladybug's adventures with ease. No more secret identities getting in the way.

But all good things come to an end.


	2. Boys Love Girls And Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanaël comes to several conclusions.

Nathanaël had no idea he liked boys but apparently he did.

Or, his crush was just the kind of guy EVERYONE liked, no matter if they were attracted to men or not.

Still, Nath was confused.

Hadn't he liked Marinette just a moment ago?

Well, guess what, bisexuality is a thing. Yes, I know, Nath was shocked too.

Still, Nathanaël felt torn between liking two people, of different genders, at the same time.

Hell, he didn't even know why he fell for Adrien. It just happened. Not that he thought Adrien was a bad guy, in fact he thought the oppisite, but why, out of all people, why did he have to have a crush on his best friend?

Deja vu.

Same thing happened with Marinette when they were younger and also best friends. And he still hasn't gotten over it 'til now...

Adrien was obsessed with Ladybug though, that was a certain. Always talking about her and how amazing she is and how much he adored her (and he always had that dreamy look on his face that Nath loved). And he showed no interest in boys at all.

Marinette was obsessed with Adrien, though. She stuttered and blushed (which Nath found cute) when she was around him. Which was odd because she was usually a lot more confident (which Nath also liked). Nath missed the time when they were best friends, he'd love to spend time with her.

Nathanaël sighed as he drew in his sketchbook a sketch of Chat Noir and Ladybug, after having saved Paris again, sitting together on a rooftop watching the sun set. Maybe he'd draw a star-gazing version of that later? He took at look at his older drawing of Ladybug and Chat Noir for reference. He noticed something...strange. Has Ladybug always looked so much like Marinette? He flipped the pages of the sketchbook to the first Marinette drawing he found.

Yeah...they looked really similar...

No. No, no, no. No way. No way both his crushes were secretly superheroes, no way.

Then again...same hair, same eyes, same voice, same smile... Hell, they even acted the same way (when not around Adrien, of course).

Well, shit.

...Did Adrien know? Probably not. He'd tell him if he knew (he wouldn't say who exactly without her permission, though).

Nath covered his face with his hands and sighed. "Shit..."

How the fuck was this possible?

=+=+=+=

Nathanaël sat in Nino's bedroom with Nino and his girlfriend, Alya. Nath had invited himself into Nino's house after school, which Nino was totally cool with, and Alya soon came over as well. So, basically, the whole 'I-Love-Marinette-But-She-Only-Loves-Me-As-A-Friend Club' all gathered in Nino's room.

Nathanaël stayed quiet, only listening in on the conversation once in a while - something about Alya's Ladyblog, apparently? - and sketching some things in his sketchbook. He drew Marinette and Ladybug side-by-side for the third time that day, just to compare, and still, they looked the same. He sighed and erased the sketches.

Nath wasn't sure how but somehow he ended up also drawing Adrien. Which he had already several drawings of, considering that Nino begged Nath to always draw those 'Draw Your Squad' things he found on Tumblr with their 'squad'. But still, normal drawings of your friends wouldn't have little hearts everywhere.

"Nathy, what are you drawing? You're really quiet over there, grinning to yourself." Alya asked, turning around to look at him.

"Ah, um..." Nath flipped the pages in his sketchbook to land on a drawing of Marinette, so Alya or Nino wouldn't see the other drawings.

Alya bit back a laugh, "What are you drawing that you so desperately don't want us to see?"

"Um...just...pictures. Of Marinette." Nath replied, uncertainly. It made sense, Alya and Nino knew he drew her a lot.

"Can I see?" She asked.

Shit.

"Um, yeah, sure." Nath didn't want to seem impolite but he regretted it instantly as he handed Alya the sketchbook and she flipped the pages to the newest drawing. Of course, Alya wasn't stupid enough to believe that he'd be drawing right in the middle of the sketchbook, especially not when she saw him flip all those pages.

Alya smiled when she saw the picture and Nath wasn't quite sure why. Nino looked over his girlfriend's shoulder at the drawing.

"Woah, dude, that's really awesome." he said.

Wait, did they not-

"Yeah. Really." Alya agreed. "Can I just ask you something?"

Shit. They saw.

Nath nodded, uncertainly.

"Why are there hearts all around that picture of Adrien?" she smirked.

Nath blushed.

"Aww, dude, it's okay." Nino said, smiling at him.

"D'you like him?" Alya asked.

"Well, yeah..."

Alya nodded. "Well," she began, "that's okay. I don't judge. We don't judge, right, Nino?" she nudged Nino lightly. Nino simply nodded.

"Do you still like Marinette though?"

"Yeah." Nath rolled his eyes slightly.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us sooner. I'm literally bi, too." Alya said.

Nath shrugged, "I dunno. Guess I was just scaring myself for no reason."

"You do that a lot." Alya noted.

"I have anxiety, Alya."

"I know."

Alya passed him back his sketchbook. "Dude, it's cool." she said, dismissively. "You wanna get us to set you up?" And that smirk was back.

"What? No!" Nath panicked. "I mean, I-I don't think that's a good idea. He doesn't even like men."

"How do you know?" Nino asked.

"Because he's obsessed with 'His Lady'."

"I am, too." Alya said, "Plus, you were obsessed with Marinette as well and look, you still like guys also."

Nath sighed, "I don't know. He just doesn't seem like he likes guys."

"Dude, you really need to hang out with Adrien alone more." Nino said. "He literally fanboys about every cute guy that walks past us."

"Does he?"

"Yeah."

Nath stayed quiet. "...Okay, fine." he said finally. "You can try to set us up,"

He heard Alya's quiet squeal of 'yesssssssssss!'

"But I gaurentee you, it won't work."

"Oh, please," Alya said, "You have no idea how good I am at this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! <3


	3. Play Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat spends some time with his Princess.

"You're unbelievable." Marinette rolled her eyes playfully at the cat superhero.

"I am, yes, thank you for noticing." He smirked as Marinette fussed over the balls of yarn that he had played with and soon, got himself tangled up in.

Marinette sighed in exasperation, "How did you even do this while I had my back turned for literally 5 seconds!?"

"I don't know either, Princess. It just happened."

"You're not a real cat, Chat."

"I believe otherwise."

"God, you're annoying." She got up and walked back to her desk. "I have shit to finish for school tomorrow, you can untangle yourself." She huffed and sat down.

"Aww, but I like it when you do it," Chat winked.

"You fucked yourself into this mess, you'll fuck yourself out of it."

"Oh, really?"

"Not literally, my God, Chat!"

Chat laughed, "I'm just kitten, Princess."

Marinette turned back to her school project and flipped him off.

After several minutes of constant struggling with the yarn to get himself free, he untangled himself and crawled up to Marinette's desk.

"You done yet?" he asked, "I took a while, you should be done."

"No, Chat." she replied, boredly, rolling her eyes with a smile.

Chat was silent for a moment.

"...How about now?" he asked, barely a few seconds afterwards.

"Chat, I will not get this done in literally 5 seconds."

"Yeah, right, sorry."

A few more seconds of silence.

"...Okay, but how about now?"

"Oh my God, what the fuck do you want, Chat?" Marinette looked down at him finally.

"Attention." he simply stated, grinning up at her with his 'cute kitten eyes'.

"...No." She turned back to her work.

Shit, so close, the cute kitten eyes might have actually worked on her!

Chat sighed and stayed sat on the floor, watching Marinette do her work. She looked so concentrated even though she just literally looked back at her work. She had her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she thought, her eyebrows furrowed cutely in concentration and her pencil tapping her head subconciously.

Shit, I mean, Chat didn't think she looked cute that way. Noooooo, not at all. Positively not. Definitely not.

Shit, okay, maybe a bit.

Marinette must have noticed him staring at her because she smiled and asked, "Like what you see, kitty?"

Chat, flustered, shook his head. "What? Me? Nooooo. My heart belongs to My Lady." He smiled, nervously.

Marinette seemed surprised but she hid it well. Well enough that Chat almost didn't notice it. Wait, was she blushing? Oh God, Chat got her to blush! Plus one point to Chat Noir!

He heard Marinette sigh. "Okay, I guess we can chat for a while if that's what you really want."

"You mean-"

"Not a single word about comparing your name to the word 'chat'."

Chat Noir grinned. "I love how you instantly thought that that would be my response."

"I know you very well, Chat."

"Yes, you do."

=+=+=+=

Someway, somehow they ended up playing Truth or Dare after running out of things to talk about.

Chat had made the mistake of picking Dare the first time and ended up looking like a Miranda Sings lookalike after Marinette dared him to give himself a ridiculous make-over. So, he ended up with lipstick smeared all over his face and a very broken, messy ponytail that he claimed made him look like a unicorn.

At least he got her back by daring her to draw whiskers on her face so now she looked like a failed Dan and Phil wannabe lookalike.

"Truth or Dare, Chat?" she asked him when it was her turn again.

"Truth."

"You're such a pussy."

"Might I remind you, I am literally a cat, Princess."

Marinette laughed, "Shut up."

She looked so gorgeous when she laughed...I mean, Chat liked Ladybug, not Marinette...

The denial was real. Well, yeah, the Nile River in Egpyt is real.

Marinette, after having some thought, then asked him his Truth question, "Who do you like better; me or Ladybug?"

Oh shit, was this a friendship test, a loyalty test?

"Um...I-I could never pick between you two, Princess!" He said, trying to not sound so flustered but Marinette was already smirking at his stuttering. "My heart belongs to My Lady, after all. But you? You're my best friend, how could I ever choose?" He posed dramatically, a hand on his forehead. 'Yes, do that,' he thought to himself, 'hide the embarrassment.'

Marinette laughed again, "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am. When am I not serious?"

"Like, your whole life?"

Chat snorted, "Shut up, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh." Marinette replied with playful annoyance.

"I dare you to..." His eyes scanned around the room, looking for inspiration. None came though, so he said the first thing that came into his mind; "I dare you to kiss me."

Marinette must have blushed about fifty shades of red at that moment (Honestly, Chat wondered if he had looked the same at that moment). "What the fuck, Chat?"

"I dunno," he admitted, "You don't have to do that." He felt stupid. Really stupid. He literally just realised he might like her and boom, he's off asking for a kiss. That is not how you do this, Chat.

"No, no, I am not a chicken!" Marinette said, "C'mere," she gestured for him to come closer.

"Are you seriously gonna do this?" Unbelievable, she had called him earlier. Right now, that word fit Marinette more than him.

"Yeah, you dared me to and I never don't do a dare." She said. She sounded pretty determined.

"Well, okay," He said, shuffling up closer to her on the floor. "Go ahead. I'm all yours." He winked to mask his nervousness. Hopefully his mask and lipstick covered up how red he was right now. Hopefully-

He felt Marinette's lips on his. And even though the kiss probably lasted a second, it felt like the longest second of Chat's life. He was frozen and unsure if he was breathing correctly and he probably the colour of a tomato by now. When Marinette pulled away, he looked even more stunned.

Marinette laughed, "You should've seen your face, oh my God!"

Chat blushed (was it even possible to blush more than he was already?), "You just caught me off-guard, Princess." he tried to sound as casual as possible, "You should've given me a warning."

Marinette bit back another laugh. God, she looked so pretty when she smiled or laughed.

Chat noticed she had his Miranda Sings lipstick on her face and smirked, "Well, now you look like a failed Phan and Miranda fangirl."

"No way, no," she said and got up to look at herself in the mirror, "Oh, for fuck's sake," she rolled her eyes playfully, touch where she had the lipstick on her face to see if it'd come off.

"You're welcome."

"I'll murder you one day," she joked, beaming and sat back down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: none of the playful threats in this chapter will become true, nope.
> 
> (or you better hope they don't.)


	4. Boy Who Murdered Love

Adrien didn't tell anyone for weeks, not even Plagg or his best friends. He figured that that 'crush' he had on Marinette was only a 'one day thing', nothing compared to his love for Ladybug.

It wasn't a 'one day thing'.

Sure, nothing could surpass his love for his Lady but, Marinette was just so...perfect and amazing. Well, at least when he was Chat Noir she could actually talk to him unlike when he was Adrien Agreste which, for some strange reason, Marinette either always avoided or stuttered and blushed uncontrollably in front of.

Adrien didn't really mind, he could watch from afar or talk to her as Chat Noir. Though, he did wonder why she was like that...

=+=

That weekend, he and Nino walked to Nathanaël's house to hangout again like they always did.

"Honey, I'm home!" Nino yelled when they walked in through the unlocked door.

Nath snorted and gestured for them to come into the living room where there was a plate of cookies (and some cheese for Plagg) and a kettle of tea on a tray on the coffee table already. And some empty wine bottles but they all ignored that.

"Sorry that there's such a mess," Nath said.

"Nah, it's fine, dude." Nino said as the boys all sat down on the armchairs.

Plagg immediately zoomed out of Adrien's shirt towards the cheese. "Thanks, kid," he mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

"No problem." Nath smiled at the small, floating cat kwami.

=+=

The boys talked about the usual things, but mostly it was just Nino (and Nath) being a Tumblr Hoe™.

That is, until Adrien decided to change the subject and tell them. Ask them for advice about this whole 'I-Love-Marinette-But-She-Only-Loves-Me-As-A-Friend' thing.

"Um, guys," he began, "I, um, I like a girl. Other than Ladybug."

The boys seemed to act so casual even though this was kind-of a big deal for Adrien. Nino on his phone, scrolling through Tumblr, nodding to signal Adrien that he heard him, and Nath looking over Nino's shoulder and every once in a while reaching for some cookies from the table and Plagg, well, eating cheese. Honestly, it calmed Adrien to see how casual they were about his whole 'I-Need-Love-Advice' nonsense.

"And, I, um," he continued, "it's, um, Marinette and I don't really know what to do."

Nath almost dropped his tea and all of the cookies with it onto the tray, causing the tray to make a loud noise. "Sorry," he winced and made sure Plagg, who got a huge fright from the loud noise, was okay and that nothing was broken.

"You okay?" Nino asked his friend, though Nath knew it was more about the 'My Crush Likes My Crush' thing rather than almost breaking several things right then and there.

"Yeah," Nathanaël nodded, getting back up and sitting back onto his seat. "I'm okay." He said, clearly not okay (but Adrien was too oblivious to notice).

Adrien sighed, "What do I do?" he asked, his face in his hands.

"You can always ask her out." Nino said but instantly regretted it when Nathanaël shot him a glare. Shit, he shouldn't have said that.

"That's the thing," Adrien said, "I can't, she's so scared of me when I'm Adrien and she's just like Ladybug when it comes to me flirting with her as Chat Noir. No way I can ask her out. Not even as Chat."

This was hell. It turns out Nathanaël's best-friend-turn-crush, Adrien, was now in love with his ex-best-friend-turn-crush, Marinette. Fucking wonderful.

"Nathy, you sure you're okay?" This time it was Adrien who asked and Nath wasn't sure if it was because Adrien startled him with the sudden question or because of that nickname Adrien used but he got a mini heart attack.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Nath tried to not look as panicked as he felt at that moment. Shit, why was he asking if he was okay?

"I think that poor teacup of yours could live without you almost breaking it by holding it so tightly, kid." Plagg pointed out.

"Oh, right, yeah, I didn't notice." He put down the cup. Well, shit.

The other boys turned back to each other to discuss Adrien's crush on Marinette again and Nath stared at his cup, wishing he could just pick it up and drink until he almost drowned himself so that he had an excuse to not say anything at all but-

"She has a crush on you." he suddenly blurted out.

Adrien turned to look at him, "What?"

God, he wished he'd never spoke, he should just go and wash his mouth out with soap. No turning back now though, I guess.

"Marinette," he said, "she likes you." God, he felt like he was dying inside.

"Really?" Adrien was acting as if it wasn't obvious enough for him to figure out on his own.

"Why else do you think she always stutters and blushes around you? She obviously likes you." He tried not to sound bitter about it all but judging from Nino's looks of sympathy towards him it didn't really work.

Realisation hit Adrien. Nathanaël liked Marinette, no matter how much he denied it and claimed to be over her. And Adrien just randomly bringing her up in conversation and saying that he now liked her probably wasn't the best thing. He, Nath's best friend, was literally stealing her away from him. Not to mention that apparently she liked him back. Shit, shit, shit...

"Oh God, Nath, I'm so sorry." He apologised.

"What for?" Nath did his best to avoid eye contact.

"It's just that...you like Marinette and now I come along and get a stupid crush on her and fuck everything up for you, I am so sorry." Adrien really did feel sorry. He shouldn't be liking girls that his best friend likes. That's the bro-code; 'Thou shalt not steal thou's brother's girl,' or however the fuck Nino always said it.

Nath shrugged it off, "It's okay," he said, "She wouldn't have liked me back anyways so go for it." His eyes darted around the room to look anywhere but at his friend.

"You sound really bitter." Plagg pointed out.

"I'm not bitter," Said Nathanaël bitterly (and pretty defensively), with a bitter expression.

"Sure..." Plagg mumbled and turned back to the remainder of his cheese.

"Man," Adrien ruffled his hair nervously, "I'm sorry."

'Oh God, Adrien, don't do that with your hair, you look so much like Chat right now, stop that.' Nath internally screamed.

"I'm fine with it, I swear," Nath persisted.

"Are you really sure?" Adrien asked.

'Oooooh myyyy God, why is he so nice?! I hate liking him so much right now!' Nath screamed internally some more.

"Yes, I'm sure." Nath was blushing and his heart was basically doing jumping-jacks though he acted as if none of that was happening.

"Hey, kid," Plagg called from the table and flew over to sit on Nathanaël's shoulder, "I'm out of cheese."

God bless Plagg!

"Right," Nath stood up and picked up the plate of, now gone, cheese. "Be right back." He said to his friends and hastily left for the kitchen.

"Plagg, you're a saviour." Nath said once he was in the kitchen and out of earshot.

Plagg winked, "No problem, kid," he said, "I noticed you were probably uncomfortable there."

"I was." Nath agreed.

"What's bugging you, though?" The kwami asked, flying over to the kitchen cupboards in search of cheese, "I know about those gross human feelings that you have for Marinette but it's something else too, isn't it?"

Nath sighed, "Promise to tell no one, okay?"

The floating cat nodded, "Nothing said here will leave this room, I promise on all of my nine lives."

"Okay," Nath took a deep breath,

"I like Adrien."


	5. Superhero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the Super Angsty Chapter.

"Ladybug..?" She heard him say, quietly.

"Yes, Chat?" She responded.

They were laying atop a roof, looking up at the sky. Even though the stars weren't very visible, they lived in Paris after all, it was still very relaxing to just lay down with her friend and talk about nothing and everything at the same time.

"I know this may be crazy but," he had that dorky, dreamy look on his face, "when we're older, if we still know each other, wanna get married?"

Ladybug couldn't help but laugh a bit, "What?"

"I mean it," he said, completely unfazed by her laughter, "if you and I aren't married by, say, thirty, would you wanna get married? As friends or lovers, it doesn't really matter."

Ladybug considered it and smirked, "You're asking me if I want to marry you if I'm really desperate?"

"Uh-huh, problem?" he turned to look at her with a smirk of his own.

"No, no," she sat up, looking over at the streets of Paris; the beautiful buildings and the Eiffel Tower in the distance, covered with light. "I'd love to." She answered.

Chat sat up too, that dreamy look back on his face. "So, then, you accept my proposal?"

"Of course."

He blushed, "Then, would it be okay if I..?" he trailed off, glancing at her lips.

Ladybug blushed. 'Only this once,' she told herself, 'let him kiss you, it's not that big of a deal, you've kissed him before.'

'As Marinette,' she realised, 'and as Ladybug but he couldn't remember that.'

'Fuck it,' she thought.

"Go ahead." She smiled, looking him in the eyes to show that she was genuine.

Chat flushed pure red, "Y-yeah, okay..." He hesitated for a moment before leaning in closer, eyes on her lips, and then their lips met and they closed their eyes and Chat lifted his hand to touch her cheek and Ladybug wasn't sure why she agreed but she didn't care.

She didn't care how her heart was competing in the Olympics, she ignored all the thoughts that screamed at her 'What are you doing?!', she didn't even care how long he was kissing her. She just let Chat kiss her, and you know what? She enjoyed it.

He pulled away, his hand still on her cheek, and looked her in the eyes. He then blushed red again and averted his eyes. "Sorry," he said, "I-I got carried away."

Ladybug wasn't sure if he meant that he was sorry for how long the kiss lasted or just the kiss in general.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and jokingly shoved him, "God, you're such a dork."

Chat laughed with her, "Well, yeah? You should've seen your face when I pulled away!"

=+=+=+=

That night, they had fallen asleep on the rooftop. Thankfully, they woke up still in their suits because thankfully, they didn't use their powers last night (thankfully).

The only thing that was bothering Ladybug was the fact that her parents didn't know where she was, but she would come up with an excuse later.

"Heh," Chat stretched, "how'd you sleep? Gotta say, these roof tiles are sooo comfortable, I so want my bed made out of these." He said sarcastically.

"No need to be a sarcastic little shit so early in the morning," she checked her yo-yo for the time (which it thankfully had). 6am. How the fuck did they wake up so early?

"Fight me." he joked.

"Do you really want to do tha-" She was interrupted by screams, coming from the streets.

"Well, isn't someone an early bird?" Chat got to his feet and helped Ladybug up.

"C'mon, let's go, no time for chatting," She said.

"Heh, you mean-"

"Not a single word or I'll deck you."

=+=

The akuma turned out to be a female reporter (who named herself "The Blackmailer") who had apparently been fired from her job this early morning. And her power was to apparently hypnotize people and turn them into her minions? Chat wasn't really sure, but that seemed like it.

They stayed hidden in an alleyway near the akuma and her servants, observing.

"Whatever you do," Ladybug said to him, "do not believe anything she says; it'll either hypnotize or distract you."

"So, we have another liar on our hands?" He twirled his baton, "Those tend to happen often. Too often."

"Yes," she agreed, "now, I think the akuma is in her microphone, see?" She pointed to the microphone the woman held close to her chest when she wasn't using it.

"Yeah,"

"Grab that for me, please?" She asked, sweetly.

Chat smiled and bowed, "Anything for you, My Lady."

He jumped up to the roofs and called down to The Blackmailer, "Hey," he smirked, "heard you wanted an interview with the one and only, Chat Noir?"

Without a warning, The Blackmailer shot something similar to Guitar Villain's sound blasts from her microphone at him, which he barely avoided. Uhm, okay, apparently that was an ability she had, good to know.

He jumped from roof to roof to avoid the other attacks until he was out of her sight. She, then, started ordering her minions to 'spread rumours', whatever that meant, and to head towards the place she had worked at, or at least that's what it sounded like.

He was observing from behind a chimney when he spotted his Lady surrounded by The Blackmailer's minions and while Blackmailer was trying to hypnotize her. Oh, that was bad! Only Chat could get mind-controlled by akuma, that was his job, not hers!

He jumped down, ready to run to aid his Lady when she shouted at him, "Get her microphone, first! Quick!"

He nodded and called on Catacylsm and charged at The Blackmailer, aiming for the microphone in her hand, close to her chest. He had almost touched the microphone when suddenly the woman moved her hand and Chat touched her chest instead. As soon as it registered in his mind what had happened, he panicked and backed away immediately.

There were huge claw marks across her chest, which were bleeding heavily. She dropped her microphone and, clutching her chest, fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath but failing.

Chat watched in complete horror as she fell to the ground and completely disappeared. The only thing left in her place was her microphone.

Chat was shaking heavily and breathing so quickly he wasn't even sure if he was actually getting any air into his lungs. 'Oh my God,' he screamed at himself internally, 'I just killed a person...I just killed someone!'

"Chat!" He turned to see Ladybug running towards the microphone, tears in her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean it! I...I swear! My Lady-"

"Chat, what in the actual fuck did you do?!" She cried, picking up the akumatized microphone.

"I-It was an accident! My Lady, please-"

"Fuck off!" She yelled at him and let out a small gasp when she saw how hurt Chat looked. He, himself, was crying and almost hyperventilating and she felt so, so bad for yelling at him but-

"M-My Lady, I-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped even though she didn't mean it. She didn't want to blame Chat for everything, she didn't want to make such a big deal out of a mistake but it was a big deal. He just killed a person. The little girl that Marinette babysit, Manon's, mother was dead...

Chat wanted to apologise, to fix everything but he couldn't. He wasn't Ladybug, he couldn't just magically make everything go back to normal.

"Leave, Chat..." He heard her quiet voice, "Leave me alone...please..."

He took a step back, not wanting to leave her all alone like this but she demanded that he did.

"Please," she said, "don't let me hate you. I don't want to I really don't." Her voice was cracking and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

He felt heartbroken. Not like when she rejected him. No, this was much, much worst.

And so he ran away as fast as he could. From roof to roof, as far away as possible from his - no, she'd probably feel sick if he called her that again - to his friend's house.

Chat Noir swing in through the open window, tears in his eyes.

"Nathanaël," he said, "Call Nino and make some tea, I need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is kinda rushed but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	6. See No More

"Yeah, he's here," Nathanaël spoke softly on the phone with Nathalie, Adrien's father's assistant. "He'll probably stay the night if that's okay?"

Adrien could faintly hear Nathalie agreeing over the phone. Thank God, his father decided to go on some sort of trip for his job this week! Hopefully, Nathalie would cover for him, like she usually did.

Nath nodded and thanked Nathalie before hanging up. He sighed with relief, "You can stay over," he said as he walked over to Adrien who was curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him, and sat beside him. "You okay there?" He asked the blond.

"Yeah," Adrien sniffed and wiped his eyes, and clearly lied, "Kinda."

Plagg shivered on the coffeetable. He had been super traumatized from the accident and the second Adrien detransformed he curled up into a ball on Nath's coffee table, demanded cheese and started crying and shaking. He fell asleep after a little while of barely nibbling on the cheese and Adrien just prayed to all of the Gods that Plagg didn't get terrible nightmares from that experience. Poor thing was probably mortified, he didn't deserve this stress.

"Will your dad mind me staying over?" Adrien asked after a while of silence.

"Heh, I don't think he even knows I'm here, let alone you." Nath said it so casually that Adrien didn't know if he was actually used to this or just trying to hide his feelings.

"Is he..?" Adrien trailed off.

"When isn't he?" Nath rolled his eyes, playfully.

Adrien nodded, unsurely. How did Nath talk about his neglective father so casually? Though, Adrien did have a neglective father also so it wasn't like he didn't really know how it was.

Still.

Tears came to Adrien's eyes again. It kept happening; he'd have a small thought about something that confuses, angers or saddens him and he'd immediately start crying again. He guessed that was the adrenaline's fault or just because he was so stressed right now. Or both.

"You're not okay," Nath said, "Want me to get you some more tea? Or sweets?"

Adrien nodded as Nath stood up and took his teacup. "Yeah, just," he wiped away another set of tears, "Give me a minute. To get myself together."

Nath smiled sympathetically and nodded. "Take as long as you need." He said and walked to the kitchen. In there, he texted Nino (for the second time now).

[Nath: Are you coming over or what? I need your help]

[niNO: sorry man but do u know whaT TIME It is? my mom would neVER let me out this early im sorry]

[Nath: Do I need to send you a list of Top Ten Reasons Why You Should Get Your Ass Over Here This Second No Matter What? Sneak out or somethin]

[niNO: i cANT!!!]

[niNO: i would be kILLED!!! DX]

[niNO: but hey that means u and adri get some alone time ;)]

[Nath: As soon as you walk in through my door, I'm punching you in the face]

[niNO: ...ok r00d i'll take the window then]

As Nath filled the kettle with some water and heated it up, Nino continued texting him.

[niNO: ok buT THINK ABOUT IT]

[niNO: you n adrien]

[niNO: alone]

[niNO: together]

[niNO: (possibly horny)]

[Nath: Delete that.]

[niNO: sORRY DX]

[niNO: but like, anything could happen]

[niNO: ok but imagine he likes u back tho how cool would that be if u confessed ur undying love for him rn]

[Nath: No.]

Nath poured the hot water into the teacup and threw in the teabag and some sugar. Nino was still not giving up his shipping, though.

[niNO: ok ok bUT]

[niNO: never say never]

[Nath: I am not romancing someone who is clearly heartbroken right now, of course he'd 'like' me back, that's called a rebound, Nino.]

[niNO: bETTER THAN NOTHIN???]

[Nath: Did you mean: Worse than nothing?]

[niNO: don't u google meme me young boii]

[Nath: Are you seriously trying to start a meme-off right now?? Like, our friend is dying inside as we text,,,]

[niNO: sORRY]

Nath put his phone back into his pocket and took the teacup and went back out into the living room to see Adrien laying down on the couch, blanket wrapped around him, the TV on, watching Steven Universe (to get his mind off of the trauma, probably). "Here you go," Nath handed him his cup and Adrien sat up and took it as Nath sat down beside him. "What episode is this?"

Adrien shrugged, eyes on the screen. "I dunno, one of the first few, I think." He sipped his tea.

Nathanaël nodded.

They watched the episode for a little while when suddenly, a wild gay thought appeared! (Oh, how Nath hated when that happened) Nino's texts from earlier got Nath a bit curious. Maybe, he could, y'know, try to woo Adrien, a bit, just a bit. He shook of that thought. No, he could not woo Adrien! That would be bad! Especially right after a heartbreak.

Though, maybe... No! He could not!

He pushed the thoughts completely away. 'Stop being like one of those gay guys in those fanfiction, no.' He thought to himself.

'Just stay calm and stop being all lovey-dovey!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, wow. This chapter is shitty and kinda just filler, I dunno, there'll be better ones, I swear. xP


	7. Maps

Marinette gathered all the friendship bracelets and random cat toys and hid them in her drawers. She took her sketches of Chat Noir-esque designs and hid them far underneath all her other designs so she wouldn't have to look at them. All this stuff depressed her now that she witnessed Chat basically kill someone.

'It was an accident! He didn't mean it!' Screamed a part of her mind.

'No, it doesn't matter! He's a murderer now, whether it was intentional or not!'

'But just give him another chance!"

She sighed, tears coming back to her eyes and she flopped down on her bed. God, what if he comes by tonight to talk to her about it? He doesn't know she'd witnessed it first-hand so he'd probably want some support from her...

"Marinette, it's okay," she felt her kwami gently pat her head, "There's no need to be upset."

"Yes, there is, Tikki!" She said, not being able to hold back the tears anymore, "I just witnessed a fucking murder."

"You know what, I'm sure Chat Noir is a lot more traumatized than you are." Tikki huffed.

Marinette wiped away her tears, "You're right, Tikki," she sniffed.

Her phone beeped, signalling that she got a message. She grabbed her phone from where it lay beside her.

[Alyeah: gurl have u heard what happened?!?!]

Perfect. Fucking perfect, Alya knew. Now, she would never be able to forget it.

[Mariii: Yea]

[Alyeah: dude i am so fuckin conflicted rn like dude,,,,,, chat just killed someone]

[Mariii: Yea, I know]

[Alyeah: do u think he's ok? i heard ladybug yelled at him or somethin]

'Alya, for the love of the Lord Himself, please, don't remind me.'

[Alyeah: i hope he's ok]

[Mariii: Yea, me too]

She suddenly heard a knock on her window. Speak of the Devil and He shall appear. 

"Marinette?" She heard his muffled voice through the window, "Can I, uh, come in, please?" He knocked once more.

Marinette debated over whether letting him in was a good idea. She didn't trust herself to let him in, talk about with happened and not break down, crying.

She sighed and got off her bed and walked to the window. She opened it slightly for him and took a step back as he squeezed through.

"Hey," he said as he entered. Marinette could tell he must have been crying, his mask didn't cover up all the tear stains and his red cheeks and watery eyes.

"Hey," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Rough day?" he asked, probably referring to her own puffy, red, watery eyes.

"Yeah," she responded, vaguely. "Just school and bullies, again"

He nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying her best not to let her voice crack.

At that, he let out a small gasp, "You know, don't you?" He asked, nervously.

She knew that if she spoke now she'd likely start crying so she just nodded. It didn't really make much of a difference as her eyes still watered.

Chat immediately noticed, "I'm so sorry!" he panicked, "Please, don't be scared of me, I didn't mean it!" He cried.

Watching Chat cry, of course, made her cry more. She hated seeing him like this, she hated that she was part of the reason why he was upset. A small part but a part nonetheless.

She grabbed him and hugged him and cried into his shoulder. She could feel him trembling as he cried too and she didn't want to look at him so she buried her face into his shoulder.

He rested his chin on her head and, just above a whisper, his voice cracking terribly, he asked, "We're still friends, right?"

That made Marinette cry even more and she nodded, "Yes," she said, "Definitely."

Chat hugged her, tightly, and kissed her forehead, rubbing her back.

"Thank God." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry (for the wait and sad).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little 'prologue' sort-of thing and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. <3


End file.
